Kuzuri Miwa
Ein schweigsamer, sowie höchst ungeduldiger und wilder Schwertmeister, dessen Kampfstil und Philosophie aus bestimmten Gründen Disziplin und einige andere hoch angesehene Aspekte vehement ablehnt. Kuzuri gehört dem Volksstamm der Xaela an, zu welchem Clan er eigentlich gehört, weiss jedoch niemand. Er ist recht groß, hat kurzes fast blutrotes Haar und scharf zulaufende Augen, das rechte honigfarben das linke schwarz mit roter äußerer Iris. Sein stets ernstes und etwas zornig dreinblickendes Gesicht ist von vielen Schuppen umspielt. Seine Hörner laufen nach vorne zu, wobei beim linken scheinbar ein kleiner Teil der Spitze abgetrennt wurde. seinen Körper zieren viele Narben, vorallem Schnitte. hauptsächlich Brust Arme und Beine sind betroffen, davon am meisten Brust und am wenigsten Beine. Kuzuri trägt eigentlich immer dieselben Sachen. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Mischung aus Stahl, Fell und Leder, dazu Sandalen. Sein Rücken ziert ein gewaltiges Schwert, welches mit einer ebenso gewaltigen Schwertscheide aus Holz vollkommen umhüllt ist, diese Schwertscheide sowie das heft des Schwertes sind mit Bandagen überzogen und die Scheide damit fest verschnürt. Außerdem trägt Kuzuri ein eorzäisches Schwert an seiner Hüfte, welches den Schwertern aus seiner Heimat teilweise ähnelt, dieses scheint allerdings keinen besonderen Wert für ihn zu haben. Er wird fast immer begleitet von seinem kleinen blauen Vögelchen Haru, selten von jemand anderem. Update: Allgemein gilt: wenn Kuzuri auf seinem Rücken ein großes Schwert trägt, trägt er IC entweder dieses oder beide (oben erwähnt),.trägt Kuzuri an der Hüfte ein Schwert, trägt er IC nur dieses und trägt Kuzuri keines davon, so trägt er auch IC kein Schwert bei sich. Was er bei sich trägt: * Sein riesiges gänzlich verhülltes Schwert auf dem Rücken (Zurzeit nicht im Besitz) * Sein eorzäisches Schwert an seiner Hüfte (mittlerweile nicht mehr im Besitz) * Sein Vögelchen * Sein Gilbeutel * eine meist leere Feldflasche * Was er sonst so in den Taschen hat Inhalt der Taschen *Gilbeutel unregelmäßig gefüllt *Brotkrumen und ähnliches *Sucht ständig Möglichkeiten, seinen - wie er sagt - Schwertarm zu trainieren *kann Trödelei nicht ausstehen *isst und trinkt, was da ist und hasst Verschwendung *tut Dinge lieber, statt davon zu reden *mag keine langen Erklärungen, Spielchen noch weniger *ist kein Gentleman, wenn z.b. eine Frau stürzt, sich verletzt und sagt, sie braucht keine Hilfe, wird er sie liegen lassen, weggehen und keinen weiteren Gedanken an die ach so hilflose Maid in Nöten verschwenden (sagt sie allerdings, dass sie Hilfe braucht wird er diese darbieten,...auf seine Art) *wird geradezu furcheinflößend aggressiv, wenn er ins Feuer starrt *legt wenig Wert, darauf sich Namen zu merken, merkt sie sich normalerweise höchstens nach mehrfachem Treffen *Meister des Schwertkampfes (Naturtalent und eisernes Training) *begabter Schwertschmied Hat keinerlei Vorurteile gegenüber eines der Völker, beurteilt Personen nach ihrem Handeln und ihren Ansichten, anstelle ihrer Herkunft (Gesinnung könnte als Chaotisch neutral eingestuft werden mit einem kleinen Ticken rechtschaffen gut) * Es kursiert das Gerücht, ein Verrückter mischt die Garlear bei Castrum Marinum auf * vielleicht hört man etwas von einem "schwertschwingenden Klotz", oder was ähnlichem, so bezeichnen ihn einige nämlich Ansprechen und sein Interesse wecken, wenn man ihn zufällig trifft. Er versucht Gespräche zu umgehen oder kurz zu halten, wenn er kein Interesse findet, egal welcher Art. Othardsche Flüchtlinge könnten ihn kennen, wenn sie mit ihm auf einem Schiff waren. (IN ARBEIT, WIRD NOCH VERÄNDERT DA UNSTIMMIG BITTE NOCHNICHT LESEN) Kuzuri wurde als Mitglied eines Xaela-Stammes geboren, welcher es ist, ist nicht bekannt. Der Schwertmeister Mugen Miwa, der seine eigene Schule betrieb, in der er nur Jungen und ausschließlich von der Wiege an trainierte, fand den Säugling Kuzuri in der Wildnis, wo er scheinbar ausgesetzt oder vergessen wurde. Er machte kein Geheimnis darum, dass Kuzuri adoptiert war und dieser nannte ihn auch nicht Vater sondern Meister. Kaum konnte er aufrecht stehn, begann seine Ausbildung. Eigentlich sollte sie wie bei allen anderen verlaufen, doch Kuzuri war äußerst aufmüpfig und hielt sich an keine Anweisungen. Man sollte meinen, sein Scheitern sei vorprogrammiert, doch obwohl er die Übungen und Anweisungen missachtete, lernte er schneller als die restlichen Schüler, wenn auch einen etwas anderen Stil als er sollte. Man könnte sagen, er lernte von Anfang an für sich allein nur neben seinen Mitschülern anstatt mit ihnen, sowie neben seinem Meister statt von diesem. Er wurde sehr oft gescholten und zog den Groll der anderen Schüler auf sich. Kurzum er war sehr unbeliebt und dies sowie seine immensen Fortschritte ließen ihn zunehmend arrogant und eigensinnig werden. Zu Beginn seiner Ausbildung, also etwa ein halbes Jahr nachdem er eigentlich nur die grundlegenden Disziplinübungen lernen sollte, kam ein neuer Schüler hinzu, Die Familie Munakata stellte ihren zweiten Sohn vor, der von nun an bei Mugen lernen sollte und gerade alt genug geworden war, um mit dem Training anzufangen, Munakata no Kurosuke (Kurosuke Munakata), erst nach einigen Wochen stellte Mugen fest, dass es sich bei dem begabten neuen Schüler tatsächlich, um ein Mädchen handelte, und geriet in eine Glaubenskrise: Einerseits konnte er nicht zugeben, dass sie ein Mädchen war und er es nicht gemerkt hatte, und er wollte auch nicht den Ruf ihrer Familie schädigen, andererseits war er betrogen worden und sein Ideal sprach sich gegen das unterrichten von Mädchen aus, spätestens in der Pubertät fürchtete er, würde es auffliegen. Auf Anraten seiner Frau, beschloss er daraufhin, sie mit Kuzuri trainieren zu lassen, dass würde sie wohl aureichend ausbremsen, um ihre Fortschritte weit genug zu mindern, um sie als untalentiert auszuweisen, so dachte seine Frau. Dabei fühlte er sich schlecht, doch er tat es.Der einzige außer den beiden, der jemals von diesem Plan erfahren sollte, war Kuzuri, denn er hatte das Gespräch ungewollt mitangehört, und fühlte sich verletzt, was seine haltung gegenüber kurosuke nicht unbedingt verbesserte und ihn dazu veranlasste, sich nochweniger auf das gemeinsame Training einzulassen, als ursprünglich angenommen. Zwar weigerte sich Kuzuri standhaft mit ihr oder überhaupt irgendwem ernsthaft zusammen zu trainieren und wurde dafür oft gescholten oder von ihr oder dem Meister zurechtgewiesen, nichtsdestotrotz kamen sie einigermaßen gut voran mit den Lektionen und über die Jahre lernten sie sich immer weiter zu respektieren und zusammenzuarbeiten,..(dennoch spielte Kuzuri nochimmer nach seinen eigenen Regeln und sie musste sogut wie alle Übungen ohne seine Hilfe meistern, was ihr gut gelang. Kuzuri hatte abgesehen von ihr keine Freunde und alle anderen hassten ihn für seine Art. Obwohl seine Arroganz im Alter von etwa 15 mit der Zeit stark abnahm, änderte dies nichts an seiner Eigensinnigkeit. Und so bestand er darauf, dass ihn ruhig alle hassen konnten, denn wenn sie ihn nicht so mochten, wie er war, konnten sie ihm gestohlen bleiben. So mochte er andere also genausowenig, wie er selbst gemocht wurde. Es war auch etwa um diese Zeit, als er begann, das Schmiedehandwerk zu erlernen. Auch da wies er ein großes Talent auf, er befasste sich allerdings auf seine eigenwillige Art nur mit der Schwertschmiedekunst alles andere war ihm egal, wie ein Schwamm sammelte er Wissen bei einem meisterhaften Schmied über die Schwertschmiedekunst, es war ein alter Freund Mugens und er hatte versprochen Kuzuri würde regelmäßig zum Training da sein. Das Versprechen des Schmiedes kümmerte Kuzuri allerdings wenig und so kam er fast dreieinhalb Jahre garnicht zum Training und davor sehr lange sehr unregelmäßig. In dieser Zeit trainierte er natürlich beim Schmied seine Schwertkunst auf seine Art, es war ihm nur zu blöd immer hin und her zu reisen. Die anderen Schüler Mugens waren größtenteils erfreut, darüber und der Schmied ließ ihn machen, weil er sich erhoffte, Kuzuri könnte ja sein Nachfolger werden. Als er nach insgesamt fast fünf Jahren in denen er beim Schmied gelernt hatte, wieder fest zu Mugen zurückkam, war dieser sehr zornig und die anderen Schüler waren sehr abweisend und auch etwas enttäuscht, dass er nicht wegbleiben würde. Er trug ein riesiges Päckchen mit sich herum, und wollte es Mugen als Geschenk vermachen für alles was er jemals für ihn getan hatte, dieser war aufgrund der Geste wieder weniger zornig gestimmt und ließ es sich in seiner Kammer zeigen. Es handelte sich, um ein Schwert, es war monströs riesig und so scharf, dass man besser nicht über die Klinge fahren sollte um dies zu überprüfen, seine Form war etwas absonderlich und wohl etwas barbarisch, das verarbeitete Metall war das beste was man auf Othard finden konnte. Kuzuri war sehr stolz auf sein Werk und strahlte, als er auf Mugens Gesicht wartete, doch dieses wurde statt von Stolz und Ehrfurcht, wie Kuzuri es sich erhofft hatte, von immermehr Schock, Grauen und Abscheu gezeichnet. Er lehnte das Schwert ab, verbat Kuzuri es jemals selbst zu benutzen und befahl ihm, es zu vernichten, es sei ein Schwert, das für einen gerechten besonnen Kämpfer völlig ungeeignet sei, stattdessen ein Mordwerkzeug für wahnsinnige Söldner und schlimmeres. Kuzuris Stolz war gebrochen, niemehr wollte er ein Schwert schmieden, niemehr wollte er jemandem ein Geschenk machen und niemehr wollte er überhaupt irgendjemanden sehen. Kaum hatte er das Zimmer seines Meisters verlassen, wurde er von einigen anderen Schülern verhöhnt, denn sie hatten Bruchstücke der Schimpftirade Mugens hören können: "kein Schwert", "eines Kriegers unwürdig" "Schande", "verschwinden lassen" und ähnliches und sich daraus einen Reim gemacht: "Du wolltest dem Meister ein Schwert schenken und er lehnt es ab, nennt es unwürdig?!?! Musst dich ja richtig mies fühlen, dafür jahrelang geackert zu haben, du Null!!!"''' '''Daraufhin entbrannt ein Streit mit einem Meisterschüler Mugens, der diesen Titel trug, weil es ihm gelungen war Mugens Meistertechnick zu erwerben und somit im Grunde die Schule zu meistern, nurnoch die Zeremonie zur bestandenen und abgeschlossenen Ausbildung am nächsten Morgen stand aus. Der Schüler nannte Kuzuri eine Schande eine undisziplinierten Lump unwürdig ein Schwert zu halten, womit er größtenteils ja eigentlich Recht hatte und provozierte Kuzuri, bis dieser sich selbst unbedingt beweisen wollte, und ihn zum Duell bei Sonnenuntergang forderte. Der Mann nahm grinsend an, denn das hatte er geplant, er wollte wohl sein Ansehen unter seinen Mitschülern noch etwas weiter festigen, indem er Kuzuri öffentlich demütigte. Alle sahen bei dem "Schaukampf" zu, als es begann. Kuzuri trat auf das Feld mit seinem Riesenschwert auf dem Rücken, nochimmer komplett verhüllt, Anweisungen Mugens und gutgemeinte Ratschläge Kurosukes, es abzustellen ignorierte er, als höre er sie nichtmal. Zudem hatte er in jeder Hand jeweils ein Kurzschwert welche er in seiner Zeit beim Schmied mit dessen Hilfe angefertigt hatte und mit denen er im Zweischwert-Stil antreten wollte. Sein Gegner trug sein eigenes Schwert gekauft von seiner Familie als Geschenk für die Beendigung der Ausbildung, Shishi-oh hatte sein Schmied es genannt, alles in allem ein sehr gutes Schwert, vergleichbar mit Mugens Schwertern, von Mugen sollte er eigentlich am morgigen Tage ebenfalls ein Schwert erhalten, angefertigt vom Schmied, welcher Kuzuri angelernt hatte, doch er durfte und wollte auch dieses Schwert nochnicht verwenden. Entgegen aller Erwartungen dominierte Kuzuri seinen Gegner zu Anfang ziemlich und drängte ihn mit blitzschnellen und präzisen Angriffen in eine Ecke, obwohl er sehr berauscht und wild kämpfte schien er den Kampf völlig zu kontrollieren. Sein Gegner bemerkte aber, dass das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken ihn wenn auch nur langsam zunehmens ermüdete und nachdem er mit weiteren Provokationen Kuzuris Konzentration störte, konnte er sich dieses Gewicht zunutze machen und den Kampf komplett drehen, er dominierte Kuzuri und fügte ihm eine Verletzung nach der anderen zu, er konzentrierte sich stets darauf, Kuzuris Wut aufzubauen, wartete auf eine Öffnung und griff dann gnadenlos dessen Oberkörper an, nachdem dieser wieder und wieder aufstand, obwohl er eindeutig unterlag und nur aufgeben oder liegenbleiben müsste, um es zu beenden, wand sein Gegner Mugens Meistertechnick an, mit dem er Kuzuris Schwerter zerbrach und anschließend diesen mit dem Stoß kurz unter dem Brustkorb eine tiefe Verletzung zuführte, er zog sein Schwert heraus, drehte sich stolz zu den Zuschauern um, und übernahm das Entsetzen, über die Anwendung der Technik in deren Gesichtsausdruck, als er Kuzuri im Augenwinkel aufstehen sah, nach diesem schweren Treffer. Mugens Augen entrinnten Tränen, etwas was seit vielen Jahren niemand gesehen hatte, Kurosukes Augen hielt sich schockiert die Hände vor den Mund. Mugen Schrie Kuzuri an, er solle es gutsein lassen und endlich eingestehen, dass er verloren hatte. Es war schließlich auch niemals vorgesehen, dass es um Leben und Tod gehen sollte, auch auf Kuzuris Gegner war er stinksauer, weil dieser scheinbar wirklich Kuzuris Tod zu wollen schien und ihn die ganze Zeit so provoziert hatte. Kuzuris Augen waren blass, er blutete stark und hielt sich geradeso auf den Beinen dabei hielt er seine Hand auf als wolle er ein Schwert greifen, diese Geste vollzog er Richtung Mugen und als dieser laut schrie, es sei vorbei, wanderte Kuzuris Hand Richtung Kurosuke, diese reagierte auf die gleiche Art wie Mugen, in der Hoffnung er höre wenigstens auf sie. Doch stattdessen zog Kuzuri sein eigenes Schwert, welches er auf seinem Rücken trug, sein Gegner verspottete ihn und Mugen wies diesen an, "das Maul zu halten", woraufhin er sich an Kuzuri wandt und ihm verbat, es zu benutzen, er würde es ihm niemals verzeihen. Kuzuri der bereits kein Wort mehr hören konnte, sondern nurnoch Rauschen, aber dennoch wusste was Mugen sagte, verkündete nun: "Namenloses, wertloses Schwert habt ihr es genannt, ich nenne es...Akumetsu", er stürmte mit seinem letzten Bisschen Kraft auf seinen Gegner zu hochkonzentriert wie in Trance und kaum bei Bewusstsein, sein Gegner stürmte ebenfalls auf Kuzuri los, dachte sich wohl "er oder ich" und nach einem einzigen Hieb beider, den niemand der Anwesenden vollends erfassen konnte, da der zusammenprall der Schwerter einen heftigen Lichtblitz erzeugt hatte, gefolgt von dem Zug beider Schwerter übereinander, fiel Kuzuri zu Boden, ließ sein Schwert fallen und sein Blut tränkte den Boden. Mugen richtete sein Wort an seinen Absolventen: "Ich hoffe du bist wenigstens stolz auf dein Werk, solches Verhalten bringe ich euch hier nicht bei, du bist genauso unwürdig wie er!" Dessen Gesicht verzog keine Mine, bevor sein Arm, der sein Schwert führte mit diesem zu Boden fiel, und sich ein Blutschwall ergoss. Danach fiel auch er bewusstlos zu Boden. Glücklicherweise hatte Mugen vorgesorgt und Heilspezialisten mit zum Feld gebracht, diese rannten sofort zu den beiden und versorgten sie. Kuzuri kämpfte mehrere Wochen um sein Leben, bevor er endlich wieder zu sich kam, sein Gegner hatte bereits am übernächsten Morgen wieder sein Schwert in der Hand, allerdings in der anderen. Die ereignisse machten den Mann nachdenklich und anstatt Rache zu üben an Kuzuri, der wehrlos um sein Leben ringte, verließ er die Schule und trainierte fortan für sich alleine. Kuzuri bereute nichts, als er wieder zu sich kam, weder seinen Ungehorsam, noch den Beinahetod, noch den Beinahetod seines Gegners, auch dessen oder seinen Tod hätte er nicht bereut, verkündete er. Mugen stellte ihn vor die Wahl: Entweder er entschädigt die Familie seines Gegners für die Unkosten der Ausbildung, vernichtet außerdem sein Schwert und lernt nach seiner Strafe richtig oder er fliegt. Kuzuri weigerte sich natürlich und verließ die Schule im Streit mit seinem Meister. Fortan streifte er einsam über die Weiten Othards und suchte stets einen Weg, seine Schwertkunst noch weiter zu verbessern. Dabei stürzte er sich in jede Schlacht, die er finden konnte. Eine Freundin oder eine Beziehung zu anderen hatte er niemals nur der Vogel, der ihm bei seiner Abreise von Kurosuke überlassen wurde, begleitet ihn ständig. Bild.png